


Goodbye, John

by Es_Aitch



Series: Crime in Progress: Please Disturb [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Sherlock Holmes, The Reichenbach Fall - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Es_Aitch/pseuds/Es_Aitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's Response to an AU where John died in TRF instead of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, John

"Goodbye, Sherlock."  
  
The words echo through my mind even now. As I sit in a cavernous flat. It is utterly ridiculous to think of it like that. It is precisely the same size it was before. The only thing that is different is John is not here with his constant questions and distracting offers of help.  
  
Had I considered the possibility and listened to him... Had I taken a moment to think about him instead of myself...  
  
Moriarty threatened to burn the heart out of me, and this one time, he just might have succeeded.  
  
Goodbye, John, my one friend.


End file.
